


A Friend And Nothing More

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a sad ending, Jason's POV, M/M, Sad, Sorta Fluffy, sorta angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: How Jason Really Feels About A Certain Tim Drake.And how he feels when Tim is just out of his reach.





	A Friend And Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for Reading!
> 
> Song:Brand New-Ben Rector

Tim,who is always so beautiful and wonderful.

Tim,who makes my world stop whenever I look at you.

Tim,who makes me smile when you smile.

Tim,who,when is sad makes me sad.

Tim,who makes me get jealous when other boys gets to close.

Tim,who I hated,but now,were friends.

Tim,who will always be better than me in every way.

Tim,who is a smart,talented and beautiful human being.

Tim,who is flawless and caring.

Tim,who puts others before himself.

Tim,who never gets enough sleep.

Tim,who always makes my head spin.

Tim,who will always be smarter than me at everything.

Tim,who never makes a wrong turn.

Tim,who gets mad over stupid things Damian says.

Tim,who blushes whenever Kon looks at him.

Tim,who makes me jealous whenever Kon and him hang out.

Tim,who makes me upset whenever you get mad at me.

Tim,who makes me cry whenever you cry.

Tim,who will always be a smart badass.

Tim,who makes me jealous of Kon whenever you two cuddle.

Tim,who makes me jealous of Kon whenever you two go out on a date.

Tim,who I know I can't have but I want.

Tim who always makes me feel Brand New.

Tim,who will always be just a friend...

and nothing more....


End file.
